The invention relates to the field of video conference systems, and more specifically to means for rotatably connecting components of video conference systems.
Video conference systems are well-known. These systems contain a dedicated device that is positioned at each of the sites where the video conference takes place. Basically, such a device includes a video camera, loudspeaker and electronic cards, which are generally wired together.
The designated device may be connected to a personal computer, for example, a video conference systems which operates via the Internet.
An obvious drawback of the devices known in the field is their lack of flexibility in terms of the users"" ability to move and change the relative position of the device""s elements. From the users"" standpoint, this is a xe2x80x9chuman engineeringxe2x80x9d problem of the system. Thus, for example, the user of an Internet-based video conference system wishing to use his portable (xe2x80x98lap-topxe2x80x99) computer for this purpose, may find the designated device (such as the video camera) hidden behind the raised lid of his portable computer. Even after the device has been elevated, for example, by stabilizing the device and placing it on some kind of support, the device still cannot be conveniently rotated so as to face towards different participants.
Video conference systems containing a remote controlled mobile camera device are also known. Such a device is described, for example, in Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,619. A television camera is located inside a movable casing and capable of rotation and inclination from instructions received from a distance. The system contains a gear drive, an infra-red sensor that receives the commands from a distance and a power supply and signal input/output section located at the back portion of the fixed casing.
Such remote-controlled mobile camera device have several disadvantages, including the complexity and expense of the gear drive and the sensor.
Thus, in the field of video conference systems, there is a need for a device that can be positioned on a surface (such as, a table) on which a computer may also be placed, so that the device supporting the video camera is not concealed by the computer.
There is also a need for a device that can be manually rotated and faced toward the people present at the site without having to activate any mechanical drivers for this purpose and without affecting the stability of the device""s position on the surface.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a video conference system is provided having a base assembly and a loudspeaker assembly in communication with the base assembly by means of a rotatable connector is provided. The rotatable connector has an array of springy contacts which are engageable with a compatible array of slide rings, which allows the loudspeaker assembly to be enabling the manually rotated independently of the base assembly, without the loss of electrical contact between the base assembly and the loudspeaker assembly.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the system further includes a camera assembly mounted on the loudspeaker assembly so that the total height of the assembliesxe2x80x94the loudspeaker assembly being mounted on the base assembly, and the camera assembly being mounted on the loudspeaker assemblyxe2x80x94are substantially at the height of a portable computer whose lid is open.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the loudspeaker assembly is mounted on the base assembly by utilizing a xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d type connector means of the spring ring type.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d connector includes a peripheral groove formed at the end of the loudspeaker assembly and a corresponding groove formed in a sleeve located within the base assembly, the corresponding groove serving as a base for the spring ring. The end of the loudspeaker assembly is receivable within the sleeve.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the base assembly includes a housing having at least one printed circuit within it.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the array of springy contacts includes at least one pair of contacts dedicated to at least one of the slide rings thereby ensuring redundancy of the contact between them. The springy contacts are formed from a strip of springy metal, which may be a highly conductive material, such as gold.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the electrical contact comprises a shared ground contact, a minus contact to the loudspeaker, a plus contact to the loudspeaker, and a contact to the indicator lamp. The electrical contact includes in addition, an indicator contact enabling to indicate the presence of the loudspeaker assembly mounted on the base assembly.
In addition, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, wherein the array of springy contacts are located within the base assembly and the array of slide rings is located on the lower surface of the loudspeaker assembly. The array of springy contacts is mounted on the surface of a printed circuit within the base assembly.